battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35344314-20180605230317
Fan-made BFB 12! Hole you like it. Needle: what happened to me? Coiny: I don’t know, Needy I mea- Needle: *slap* don’t call me NE... *sigh* Taco: *sitting alone* Lollipop: ... *cake at stake song plays* Four: it’s time for cake at stake! X: can I say that next time? Four: NO! Four: We got 30,508 votes! X: Bubble is safe first with 490 votes. Bubble: yoy! Match: Bubble, did you for- Bubble: *A N G R Y F A C E* Four: Lightning is safe with 801 votes. Lightning: Yay! X: Ruby, your safe too! Have these Yoyle Berries. Ruby: Yay! Wait, how many- X: 1,112 Ruby: Oh Four and X at the same time: Fanny is safe with 2749 votes! Four: HEY! X: sorry... Four: *screech* Four: Wait, where’s Fanny? Snowball: uh, she’s dead! Four: *recovers Fanny* Four: Fanny your safe Fanny: I wasn’t expecting this. Flower: what! Why did I get so many votes??? Four: Flower, STOP OVERREACTING! Your safe with 5,873 votes. Flower: Oh, ok. Yay! Snowball: What? Why am I in the bottom two? Match: Oh come on! Four: Snowball... Snowball: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Four: is safe with 6,791 votes. Snowball: OOOO- Oh. Match: Well, at least I can see Pencil... Four: *sucks up Match* Four: The next challenge is to jump over this pit! You can choose 1 member from your team. The last team to do so loses. Go! Eggy: Lets choose Cake! Cake: What? No, I’m too scared! Eggy: Remember, believe in the loser in you.. Cake: *brave face* Ok! Rocky: *barfs on Balloony* Balloony: Again little one? Ok... Snowball: This time, I’m going! Fanny: FINE! Book: I know who’s not g- Lollipop: Taco, would you like to do the challenge? Taco: oh um, sure. Book: WHAT?!?!?!? Foldy: Now that Match is gone, I won’t be needing to fight iance. Bell: This challenge will be a piece of cake! Eraser: That’s more like it Bell! Clock: I’m back everyone! Thanks a lot, Four! Four: *screech* You deserved it Clock. Tree: Finally! I’m out of Bottle! Bottle: hee hee! Pen: Can I do the challenge? I feel bad for Black Hole doing all the work. Remote: GREAT IDEA! Blocky: I’m doing the challenge! Stay here Grassy... Grassy: I’m Grassy! Barf Bag: hmmm, I’ll do it! Donut: don’t disappoint us! Four: Go! Bell: I did it! Four: but you... FINE! Free Food is safe Flower: Foldy! Foldy: oh, um... hey Flower! Flower: I’m gonna crush you! Foldy: Shoot. Needle: I feel sick... Cake: Must... jump! *jump* Cake: I did it? I DID IT! Four: The Losers are safe! Book: *pushes Taco* Taco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *dead* Lollipop: BOOK WHAT THE HECK! Four, can you- Four: sure thing! Balloony: oh, this is easy! Four: BEEP is safe. Oh, and, A BETTER Name Than That is safe, finally! Blocky: Yessssss! Snowball: Nooooooo! Four: um, you did it. Snowball: oh. Four: iance is safe! Death P.A.C.T. is safe! Pen: but I didn’t... never mind. Four: so now it’s down to TIC and djsiksjdkdis! Barf Bag: ok, this is my 8th try. I can’t fail! Gelatin: wait a minute... Lollipop: you can do it Taco! Taco: I thought you ha- Lollipop: I don’t anymore. I know everything now. Taco: well, ok! *jump* Barf Bag: gotta hump! Gelatin: BOMBY JUST DEAL WITH IT WE WILL WIN! *Bomby explodes* Barf Bag: I’m sorry... I can’t, Donut... Donut: it’s ok Barf Bag. It was mainly Gelatin’s fault Spongy: yeah! Gelatin, your a mean jelly man! Gelatin: uh, heh heh... Four: vote in the comments bla bla bla... Needle: oh great, now my limbs are CGI! It must be the cake! Pin: I guess...